


Dirty Dancing

by nevercomestheday



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sweat, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say? It's Dost porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelbaby_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby_16/gifts).



> I know, I know, the title is a disaster. I'm a disaster. This ship is making me a disaster.

“Do you want to dance?” Colin laughs in Pete's ear. His breath is laced with beer and desire.

“Sure,” Pete responds, but Colin's already pulling him to the center of the room.

Pete tries to figure out the name of the song, but as Colin starts dancing up against him, he has trouble remembering his own name.

The rest of the party is a hazy blur, filled with more drinks and lots of tension. Pete's never really been much of a club-goer, what with only being 21 for a few months now, but it feels so natural to grab Colin's hips and grind against him.

Colin breathes heavily into Pete's ear as he turns to face him, cheeks flushed and eyes smiling. “You're such a great dancer.”

Pete can hardly take it anymore. Maybe it's the booze, maybe it's the dancing, maybe it's just something he thinks about all the time, but he needs to take Colin home. Now.

“Let's get out of here,” he grunts into Colin's ear.

Colin simply looks up at him and smirks.

 

The walk through the crowd is as treacherous as it is annoying. Pete walks behind Colin, careful not to let anyone see how tight his pants have become.

 

A taxi back to Colin's place, a silent walk up the stairs to the door- the anticipation builds in Pete's abdomen until he can't take it any longer. Colin unlocks the door and is immediately tackled onto the ground.

 

Pete attacks Colin's face, kissing him almost aimlessly and biting at him like a wild animal. He pulls Colin's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking hard and biting harder.

Colin whimpers and claws at Pete's back.

They pull apart and undress hastily, causing Pete to almost bump his head on the coffee table and Colin to trip over his shoes. Being as drunk as they are certainly doesn't help much.

 

Pete looks at Colin, now completely naked, and can't help but shake his head. No matter how many times he's seen it, Colin's body never fails to take his breath away.

He takes Colin by the hands and pulls him close, melting in the ecstasy of his flushed hot skin on Colin's clammy body.

 _He always gets the sweats when he drinks,_ Pete thinks as he inhales the sweet scent of Colin's cologne mixed with sweat.

He rolls Colin onto his back and leans down to kiss his neck, sucking and biting hard. The moans and whimpers he coaxes out of Colin send shivers down Pete's spine.

Pete works his way down, running his hands down Colin's sides and gripping his hips firmly. He takes Colin's erection in his hand, pumping slowly, and licks around the tip three times, just enough to make him grip the rug and groan loudly.

Pete takes Colin's legs and pushes them up, having Colin's feet pushing against his shoulders. They look into each other's eyes once, and then Pete begins to rim Colin.

He begins with small circles around Colin's entrance, slowly swirling his tongue around and around. A gasp comes out of Colin, followed by a low groan.

He's being teased, and he knows it. “Pete, come on... Fuck me, Pete, fuck me already...” he moans.

Normally Pete would take his time, but he's almost getting angry with himself. The buildup to this moment has been too slow, and he was already so worked up from Colin's flirting at the party that enough is enough.

He grips Colin's thigh tightly and starts tongue-fucking him. Pete takes his other hand and begins to stroke Colin again.

Colin shudders. “Agh, yes, don't stop...”

Pete slides two fingers into his mouth, and then into Colin. He pushes them in and out, adding a third finger. Just when Colin gets into things, Pete stops.

He gets up and runs into the bedroom. Colin almost gets up to join him, but his head is still swimming.

There's some rustling noises and one grumbled “fuck,” but Pete comes back with their bottle of Astroglide.

He rubs it onto himself, shuddering at finally being touched. He strokes himself a few more times and pushes into Colin.

The alcohol must have unlocked a door in Colin's brain, because any composure he usually kept gets thrown out the window. He starts out whimpering, but by the time Pete's found a rhythm, he's crying out his name.

“Ah, Pete, fuck! Fuck, oh god, Pete...” Colin practically screams. Pete digs his nails into Colin's hips.

Pete puts a hand around Colin's dick again and pumps up and down in tandem with his own movements.

“Oh god, oh my god, oh my god,” Colin roars into his fist.

Soon Pete flips him over and reenters. Colin bites his hand to keep from yelling louder.

“Wait, wait,” Colin pants after a moment. “Sit on the couch.”

He does as he's told, and Colin slowly sits himself down onto Pete.

Though he'd been fairly quiet until then, Pete growls loudly. His hands wrap around Colin's hips to try and start up again, but Colin has other plans.

He moves his hips against Pete now, picking up speed. It takes Pete a minute to remember to get back to touching Colin.

Pete puts a hand up in Colin's hair and tugs, eliciting a loud groan.

“S-stop,” Pete hisses. “Don't move.”

Colin freezes where he is, which is sat fully down on Pete's lap.

Pete presses a kiss to the side of Colin's neck, beginning to suck gently and making sure to breathe hard against his skin. He simultaneously picks up speed with his hand and slowly pulls himself out and then pushes himself back into Colin.

His breath hitches, and soon Colin's knuckles are white and he's gripping Pete's thighs for dear life.

“I'm- oh god, oh fuck!” he cries. Adrenaline shoots through his veins like fire, and he comes into Pete's hand.

 

After a few seconds to recover, Colin starts up riding Pete again. It doesn't take long for Pete's climax to hit, and he finishes inside his partner.

 

Pete falls back onto the couch, sweaty and exhausted and still a bit tipsy. Colin slides up next to him and rests his head against his chest, listening to Pete's breathing slowly return to normal.

Within a few minutes, Colin is asleep. Pete kisses the top of his head and closes his eyes.

 


End file.
